


Agent Backpack

by AngelCuttingOnions



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, post canon so general spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: This was a new development. As long as Aubrey got her food though she didn’t particularly care.
Relationships: Barclay/Agent Stern (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	Agent Backpack

**Author's Note:**

> I have this one headcanon that Stern is just. so. fucking. clingy. because snuggles. so like here we are. I just finished Amnesty by the way. Well like a day ago, then listened to Hootenanny yesterday.

The morning after the gate was recreated, there was one thing Aubrey did not expect to see. It was just after the time Barclay usually started breakfast, and she was <strike>dragging</strike> nudging Dani out of bed so they could get to the kitchen before anyone else did. Both women chose to stay in their pajamas, Aubrey because they’re comfy, Dani because she did not want to fucking be awake. Aubrey grabbed a pair of fuzzy socks before sliding down the hallway and running down the stairs. 

When Aubrey got to the kitchen, the sight before her made her stop short. Barclay was making french toast, that was the normal part. What wasn’t normal was the former FBI agent dangling off his back. Joseph had his arms loosely curled around Barclay’s neck, with just enough space to press his nose in between Barclay’s neck and shoulder while still hanging on. The human’s legs were wrapped around his hips, basically meaning he was getting a piggyback ride. 

None of this seemed to hinder Barclay’s cooking. “So _this_ is new.” Aubrey was quickly hushed. 

“Shh, pretty sure he’s asleep.” Barclay spoke quietly. 

“Not ‘sleep.” Joseph’s voice was muffled due to the fact that he was speaking into Barclay’s neck. 

“So like are these platonic cuddles or are you two?” Aubrey didn’t assume anything, two men could very much cuddle without being in a romantic relationship. 

“They aren’t platonic cuddles. They are romantic cuddles.” Barclay was smiling and Aubrey grinned back at him. 

Jake and Dani then entered the room at the same time. Dani looked slightly less shocked than Aubrey felt, but then again she still wasn’t fully awake. Jake just rolled his eyes. “Get a room, dudes.” His voice was teasing, like he was used to this. 

“So like what’s up with agent backpack? Agent koala bear. Agent uhhh... Nope that’s all I got.” Aubrey took a seat up on a stool as she asked. Dani shuffled to the coffee pot and poured herself a mug of coffee. 

“He gets up too early. Bed gets cold.” Barclay was finishing up the last of the french toast as Joseph spoke. 

“You know if you’re not sleeping right now you can stand on your own two feet-“ 

“_No_.” Joseph’s hold on his boyfriend tightened, causing everyone in the kitchen to either laugh or aw. 

It honestly wasn’t that hard to get used to. Stern seemed to be comfortable with everyone at the lodge now, he had been accepted into their family. Aubrey now had a bunch of pictures of Barclay and Joseph cuddling that she liked to regularly stick up around the lodge on her visits back, particularly in the kitchen. She also took it upon herself to buy Stern a “Keepin it Squatchy” shirt. She also found a hoodie for Barclay which said “I don’t believe in you either” which Joseph definitely stole.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just self indulgent fluff for no reason other than i wanted to so like yEE
> 
> Stern deserves to be snuggled and who am i to deny him this?


End file.
